Brendan and Ste
by Mela1984
Summary: The events that happens hear is a suggestion for how the Hollyoakes series can go back to its former glory. FOr background. Ste and John Paul has a rocky relationship and Ste has slowly, yet again, falling into an addiction, this time cocaine. Stes finance is bad, the deli is not the same as it used to be. He started dealing, at first to earn some extra cash, but the ups and down


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"emspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"PLEASE READ THIS FIRSTspan/span/em/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"emspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"The events spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"t/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"happens/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"here/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is a suggestion for /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"how/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hollyoakes/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" series /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"can/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" go/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" back to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"its/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" former /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"glory/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" For reservation; I have not seen Hollyoakes since Brendan Brady went to prison. However I know that Ste and John-Paul has a rocky relationship and that some storyline where Ste took some drugs. So this is how this story ended up. /span/em/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"emspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ste/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and John Paul has a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"rocky/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" relationship and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ste/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" has /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"slowly/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"yet/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"again/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"falling/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"into/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" an /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"addiction/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"this/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"time/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"cocaine/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Stes/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"finance/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is bad, the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"deli/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is not the same as it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"used/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to be. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin:  
>0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"started/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"dealing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"first/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"earn/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"some/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" extra cash, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ups/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and downs in i /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"personallife/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"both/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" John Paul and Amy and the kids, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"made/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" it to hard for /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"resist/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" /p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"emspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"For spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"this/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"first/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"chapter/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"charateurs/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"are/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Declan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" Brady, Eileen Brady (/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kinda/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"), Steven Hay, Leah and Lucas, Amy Barnes (/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kinda/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;") and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"another/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ghost/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" från Brendans /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"past/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". Nicky, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"who/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sister/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" Brendans former /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wife/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", Eileen/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" ./span/em/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"-/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Well/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is nt /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"this/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"dump/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"women/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" just as a taxidoor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"slamed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"shut/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"She/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"thought/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"would/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" make /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"people/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"react/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" no /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"one/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"did/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"-spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Great/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"took/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a proper look /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"around/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". The letters /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"receiwed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"told/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scary/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"truth/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". A /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"little/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"square/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"stairs/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" going/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"up/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to the apartment /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color:  
>transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wich/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"her/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"letterwrinting/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"friends/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"once/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"lived/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"She/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"saw/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"shell/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"building/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"once/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"called/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"chez/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"chez, /span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"and the spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fence/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"where/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"been/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"standing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"countless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"hours/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"watching/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"She/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"turned/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"towards/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"deli/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", and it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" not /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"what/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color:  
>inherit;" spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"expected/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". It /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"run/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" down and the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"women/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"slowly/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"went/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" over the road. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"SHe/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" inside and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"found/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"messy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". Ir /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" not a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"deli/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"more/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a former shop /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"filled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"garbage/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". The door /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" not /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", så /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"went/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in. It /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"smelled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"awful/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" inside and the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"bell/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"above/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the door /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"made/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"her/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"jump/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"THe/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" door /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"closed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"somehow/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"feelt/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a bit /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sad/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Suddenly/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"there/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%;  
>background-repeat: repeat-x;"noisespanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", and from /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"behind/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"counter/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"figure/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"rouse/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"up/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". -Get /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"smiled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". -/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Well/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"this/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is not /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"how/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"have/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"been/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"told/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"this/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" meeting /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color:  
>inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wouldspanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" go. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"This/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"interested/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"figure/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"once/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"knowned/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" as Steven Hay, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"whoam/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"state/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tried/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"figure/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"what/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to ask /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"now/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". In the end, all /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"could/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"say/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"; -/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==);  
>background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Whatspanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"? The /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"women/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"took/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"up/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a pile /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" letters. -/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Lets/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"see/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"... /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"while/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looking/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"through/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the pile. -/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Here/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"one/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;": "/.../Steven... /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"what/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"keeps/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" from going /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==);  
>background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"insainspanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is so /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"calm/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"above/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" all, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"belives/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me./spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" must be crazy, right?"…" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Now/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"does/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" not at all sound like /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"what/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"am/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looking/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" at! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"What/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the hell /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"happen/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"? The /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"deli/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif;  
>base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"owner/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"two/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" kids, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" look /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"more/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" like a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"junkie/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in a bad period. -/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Who/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"are/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"? -/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Name/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" is Nicky... /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"have/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" never /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"heard/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"have/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"heard/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" all /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color:  
>transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"about/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"-I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"thought/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"your/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"job/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a mess! Nicky /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"took/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"huge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" step over a pile /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"garbage/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". In the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kitchen/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"there/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"were/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"dishes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"who/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"years/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" old and the house Nicky /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==);  
>background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"hadspanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" read /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"about/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" as /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"charming/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"warm/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"filled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"childrens/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"toys/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"now/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"were/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"only/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"messy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"very/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sad/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ste/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" just /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"went/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" down in the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"cough/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;  
>-webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wich/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"only/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"place/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"were/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"few/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"times/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"here/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". Nicky /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"put/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kettle/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" on, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"however/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"realised/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"there/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin:  
>0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:imagegif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"probably/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" no /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tea/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" or sugar in the house. A /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"little/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"peak/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"cupboard /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"rewealed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"nothing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"been/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" in /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"there/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" for a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"while/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"-spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Who/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"are/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"? /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ste/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"asked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" and Nicky /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" down. - Nicky... I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"am/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" Eileen Bradys /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sister/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Declans/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"godmother/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"-spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"YOu/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"dont/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" sound /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"irish/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;"! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ste/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;", and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" right. -Fine! I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"am/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;" Eileens /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"halfsister/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX237269630" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" -Whatever! What you want? Ste suddenly said, like he turned stressed. -I need your help. Take a shower my dear, cause we are going to se Brendan! -Yeah right! Ste said in a angry tone. -He dosen 't wanna see me! He said so, he wouldn 't let me come and visit! I have moved on! Nicky started to laugh. -Stop being a dramaqueen and get your act together! I don't have time for this... here! read these letters! It is every letter Brenden ever wrote me sinse he came to this.. place! Read them and you 'll know what he means to you... I 'll be back tomorrow! With that Nicky left the house once owned by her confidant and inside she left a broken man with his arms full of letters!/span/p  
>div 


End file.
